memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver (Earth-X)
For his Earth One counterpart, see Oliver Queen. :For his Earth Two counterpart, see Oliver Queen (Earth Two). Oliver (died November 28, 2390), codenamed Dark Arrow, was a male Human who was the der Führer of the New Reich on Earth-X and, effectively, the dictator of Earth on Earth-X. He was the husband of the late Kara, an SS General and co-ruler. Along with his wife, Typhuss James Halliwell and Eobard Thawne, they led an assault on Earth-1 in order to save Kara from solar radiation poisoning by targeting Supergirl. During the final battle with the heroes of Earths 1, 38, and X, Oliver fought his Earth-1 doppelgänger to the death. After his wife eventually perished from her illness, Oliver became distracted by his grief long enough for his doppelgänger to finish him off. Biography Early life Oliver was born in the Reich and began his training when he was a child. At some point he met Laurel Lance, who was in love with him but he apparently didn't feel the same way. He became friends with Tommy Merlyn and together moved to become military leaders of the New Reich. He went on to become Der Führer of Earth-X and married Kara. War with the Resistance At some point Oliver, Kara, and Blitzkrieg banded together and formed the New Reichsmen in order to fight against the Resistance. In one of their battles with the Resistance, they had attempted to stop one of their many citizen rescue refuges and sought to obtain Red Tornado's cortex, which had all the information about the Resistance. Despite their efforts however, the Resistance had managed to hold their own against them and transferred the cortex to another Earth. Meeting with Kara, Oliver reported that a member of the resistance, Dollman, was confirmed dead and Phantom Lady and Black Condor were out of sight. Blitzkrieg reported that the Resistance managed to get away with the cortex. Kara then told Blitzkrieg and Oliver to search the area. After attacking a rebel outpost and subduing Vibe, Oliver, Kara, and Blitzkrieg discovered where the cortex was, as well as a new interesting vigilante. Through the computer in the base, they also learned of other Earths. Attack on Earth-1 At some point, Oliver and Kara discovered the latter was dying due to the excessive amount of solar radiation in her blood. If Kara didn't receive a heart transplant, the radiation will eventually kill her. Desperate to find another heart and save her, Oliver and Kara found and recruited Eobard Thawne and through him, learned about their own Earth-1 doppelgängers. The three of them then created a plan to take over Earth-1 and capture Kara's doppelgänger to use her heart to save Kara's life. As the first step of his plan, Dark Arrow found and attacked a rebel outpost and after killing a vigilante, discovered that they had been working on a dimensional transporter. He seized it for the Reich and demanded for their scientists to get it working immediately so as to travel to Earth-1. and Prometheus leading Nazi soldiers against Earth-1's heroes]] Dark Arrow, Overgirl, Dark Red Arrow, Prometheus, and several Nazi soldiers attacked the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West in order to capture the visiting Supergirl, Kara's doppelgänger. Dark Arrow proved to be a match for his Earth-1 counterpart, Green Arrow, having him at his mercy. However, when his wife was wounded in the battle, he rushed to her side and called a retreat. Unfortunately, Prometheus was left behind and incapacitated by Sara Lance and Alex Danvers Dark Arrow and Overgirl regrouped on top of a building and despite the setback, remained confident of their inevitable victory. They were then confronted by Eobard, who chastised Oliver for attacking early and causing them to lose Prometheus. Overgirl quickly moved in and was able to calm both men down before telling them that they should save their anger for the heroes and will succeed once they destroy them all. kissing]] Later on, Oliver received a signal that told him that Tommy was dead, much to his devastation. Oliver told Kara that Tommy had died for her and they would make his sacrifice worth it. However, Eobard insulted Tommy, saying that he always seemed a little "soft". Angered, Oliver attacked the speedster. Eobard threatened to kill Oliver by phasing his hand through him, but Kara stopped him. Once they calmed down again, Oliver ordered Eobard to find the Prism. Kara consoled Oliver over the loss of his best friend and they shared a kiss. and Eobard Thawne face their Earth-1 doppelgängers and Barry Allen]] When Eobard found the Prism, the trio attacking a facility holding the item and stole it. They awaited the arrival of Green Arrow, The Flash, and Supergirl. Once the heroes arrived, they revealed their identities. Oliver and his counterpart both verbally expressed their disgust of seeing each other opposite of their own natures. Oliver and Kara's marriage to each other is also revealed, to the mild disgust of Supergirl. A brief fight occurred in which Kara was wounded by a Kryptonite arrow. After ordering Eobard to retreat with the Prism, Oliver advised Kara to use her heat vision on a building to create a distraction, allowing them to escape. ]] Realizing that Supergirl and her friends will lead an attack on them, Dark Arrow took advantage of this and made his way to S.T.A.R. Labs, where he confronted Harry Wells. Harry was able to hit an alarm before Oliver knocked him out. He then faced off with Mick Rory and subdued him before he was attacked from behind by Killer Frost, who nearly froze him. However, Dark Arrow countered her attack by electrifying his bow and defeated her as well. He was then confronted by his Earth-1 counterpart's team of Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, and Black Canary, whom he simultaneously fought and overpowered. Oliver had his soldiers imprison the heroes in the Pipeline and returned to his wife once gaining control of S.T.A.R. Labs. Oliver arrived to see that his wife and Eobard had defeated the Earth-1 heroes and taken them prisoner. When Kara almost collapsed, Oliver supported her. She expressed that her pain was getting worse and Oliver encouraged her to stand up and bare the agony, as they were now closer to their goal with Supergirl's capture. He announced that S.T.A.R. Labs was secure and Barry warned him that he better not have hurt his friends. Oliver confirmed that he did hurt them and enjoyed it but ensured they were still alive, for the moment. When asked what they wanted, Oliver, Kara, and Eobard revealed they wanted Supergirl's heart to replace Kara's dying one; the Prism was stolen to replicate the effects of a red sun as to weaken Supergirl so that they could cut into her body and take her heart. Furious, Oliver's doppelgänger vowed to kill him but Oliver simply scoffed, stating he was too weak. He then had Metallo knock out all the heroes, save Supergirl, and transport them to Earth-X. Oliver gave orders to have his doppelgänger and the rest of the heroes executed on Earth-X while he took Kara, Supergirl, and his men to S.T.A.R. Labs. When Supergirl had been rendered powerless after enough red sunlight, Oliver promised his wife that when she awoke, she would be stronger than ever. However, before the procedure could begin, the power in the lab was cut. Supergirl then vanished from the operating room. Oliver ordered his men to find the intruders and Metallo eventually captured Iris and Felicity Smoak as they tried to flee with Supergirl. Oliver told Eobard to get the power restored but the system had been encrypted by Felicity. He then demanded she turn the power back on but Felicity refused. Eobard then prepared to kill her but Supergirl interrupted and pleaded Felicity to agree with their demands, not wanting her friend to die for her. Felicity reluctantly acquiesced. Once the power turned back on, Oliver had Felicity and Iris locked away as well before taking Supergirl back to the operating room. ]] Just as the surgery resumed with Iris and Felicity as witnesses, Eobard suddenly found himself unable to make an incision. The Atom was revealed to be holding back Eobard's knife at miniature size. He regrew to normal size, surprising and knocking out Oliver and Eobard with his light blasts. By the time Oliver regained consciousness, the prisoners had escaped. Reviving his wife, Oliver promised that Supergirl would not leave S.T.A.R. Labs alive. Oliver soon found the Atom, Felicity, and Supergirl in the breach chamber. He disabled the Atom's exosuit with a hacking arrow and demanded Supergirl be surrendered to him. Felicity adamantly refused and dared him to kill her, promising that her friends will keep fighting until they defeat him. Oliver complimented her epitaph but before he could notch an arrow, Green Arrow appeared with Kara hostage, threatening to kill her if Oliver didn't lower his bow. Green Arrow tried to reason with Oliver, insisting that S.T.A.R. Labs could find a way to help Kara without killing Supergirl. Oliver hesitated, considering the offer, but his wife yelled at him to kill Felicity for the Fatherland. Suddenly, Eobard brought both Oliver and Kara to the Wellenreiter at superspeed. Oliver soon joined his wife in the infirmary, where the Wellenreiter's A.I. stated that she had an hour at most. Nonetheless, Oliver vowed to save Kara. He contacted the Waverider, offering a truce, stating he will withdraw his forces back to Earth-X peacefully in exchange for Supergirl's surrender. Green Arrow defiantly refused, declaring another difference between them: he doesn't abandon his friends. Death ]] With his doppelgänger declaring war on him, Oliver ordered his forces to attack Central City en mass, facing the combined forces of Team Arrow, Team Flash, the Legends, the Ray, and Leo Snart. Dark Arrow fought one-on-one with the Green Arrow, neither able to gain an advantage over the other. As his forces were decimated and the Wellenreiter destroyed, Oliver became distracted as Kara went supernova and died in an explosion of light above the Earth's atmosphere. Dropping to his knees and crying out at his helplessness to save his wife, Oliver angrily vowed to kill Green Arrow but as he turned to face his doppelgänger, the latter shot an arrow into Oliver's chest, killing him. Legacy Fall of the Reich After Oliver, Kara, Typhuss, Tommy, and Metallo's deaths and Eobard's desertion, the New Reich completely fell thanks to the Freedom Fighters, ending the Nazis' tyrannical rule of Earth-X. Siren X's revenge After the fall of the New Reich, Laurel took up Dark Arrow's torch, vowing to avenge Oliver and kill everyone responsible for her allies' deaths. When Laurel chased Leo Snart from Earth-X to Earth-1, she fought against Team Flash and attempted to destroy the Central City SCIS Department in retribution for the destruction of the New Reich. Laurel was eventually defeated by the Flash and incarcerated on Earth-X, fully overthrowing the totalitarian regime of the New Reich. Personality A sadistic and cold-blooded fascist, Oliver was shown to be loyal to the Nazis through and through, deriding his counterpart and his friends for adhering to concepts of heroism and trying to fight for the innocent, instead believing in oppression and tyranny. He seems to be aware of the fact that he is evil but does not care, considering Nazism to be a valid way of being and in fact superior to the life of a superhero. Typically stoic and ruthless (even to the point of bluntly admitting to his Earth One counterpart that he hurt his friends and enjoyed it), Oliver seemed to care about no one but himself, his best friend Tommy and his wife, Kara. He was determined to save the latter from death even if he has to cut out the heart of his wife's Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart Supergirl to do it, also reassuring her that he will, in fact, save her via Earth Thirty-Eight Kara. In fact, he deliberately and quite quickly pulled out from most of the assaults he's lead thus far after seeing his wife get into a critical condition, and also openly declared his personal allegiance to Earth-X Kara as well as the Reich. This led to both her and Earth One's Thawne worries that this dedication to his wife might out-weight his loyalty over their collective cause should it come to a point where he had to choose between the two. But his concern for her aside, Oliver is bereft of empathy, compassion, or honor, and is seen by his Earth One counterpart as so repulsive that the latter outright tells him that he will kill him (and ultimately did). Oliver is also somewhat of a hypocrite as it should also be noted that despite mocking Green Arrow's humanity he like his Earth One counterpart was friends with his Earth's Tommy and grieved for his death and as previously stated openly shows concern for his wife's well-being. Despite his heartless exterior he seemed to have more in common with Green Arrow then he may care to admit. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Like his Earth One counterpart, Oliver was in top physical condition. During his fight with his Earth One counterpart he easily deflected an arrow shot at him and parried his strikes, pushing him aside in the end. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Oliver was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, capable of fighting equally against the likes of his Earth-1 counterpart and even gaining the upper hand in their first confrontation, overpowering a vigilante and killing him, as well as defeating Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, and Black Canary simultaneously with little effort. Oliver was also one of the most deadliest combatants in the entire multiverse. *'Master archer:' Oliver was a highly skilled archer able to hit his targets from incredible distances and fire arrows at a fast rate. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Politics/Leader:' According to his wife, Kara, Oliver was the one who created the entire plan for the invasion on Earth-1. He was proven to be a highly skilled and cunning tactician, who could effectively command over the entire army of the New Reich, infiltrate and take S.T.A.R. Labs while it was left poorly guarded when the Nazi hideout on Earth-1 was discovered,and constantly push back the rebel group, the Freedom Fighters, due to his skill in warfare. As the Führer of the New Reich and ruler of Earth-X, Oliver was in charge of the entire planet, with his wife the only person who could match him in political influence in some way. As the leader of the Nazi Party, Oliver had total control over the lives of every single person on Earth-X, with exception of the rebels, who opposed the tyrannical regime for a long period of time and gradually lost their positions in front of his power. *'Intimidation:' As shown when his doppelganger impersonated him, Oliver is able to get all of his soldiers to be speechless, attentive and obedient with just a stare in their direction. Just by raising his voice, he had Quentin Lance of Earth-X apologetic within moments. Weaknesses *'Emotional instability:' Despite Nazi ideals stating that emotional attachment is a weakness, Oliver was greatly concerned with his wife, Kara, making the whole mission to Earth One about saving her life, which he was chastised for by Eobard Thawne, who was in turn greatly focused on the path of conquest and considered Oliver's love for Kara a liability. When Oliver was going to kill Felicity Smoak, Green Arrow threatened to kill his wife, immediately stopping his resolve. This weakness proved to be his undoing, as when Kara died, Oliver was emotionally distraught, dropping his guard around his Earth One counterpart, and was immediately killed. Equipment *'Dark Arrow suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as Dark Arrow. *'Oneida Kestrel compound bow:' This bow serves as Oliver's signature weapon, Oliver also uses it as an improvised quarterstaff (coincidentally his Earth-1 counterpart used to use this type of bow for his third, fourth, and sixth bows until switching to a new silver Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs). *'Trick arrows:' Oliver carries a wide assortment of different types of trick arrows with varying effects. This was implied when Wally West got himself stunned seconds after catching one of them from him. *'Retractable mask:' Oliver wears an electronic, protective, intimidating, head mask to cover his identity, unlike his Earth-1 counterpart who wears a mask to cover his identity. It also has a voice changer to disguise his voice. Appearances ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" ''The Flash'' Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" ''Freedom Fighters: The Ray'' Season 1 *"Episode One" (as Black Arrow) *"Episode Two" (as Black Arrow) *"Episode Four" (as Black Arrow) *"Episode Six" (as Black Arrow) Trivia *Oliver appears to be an atheist, as when he surprised Harry Wells and the latter reacted by saying "Oh God!", he responded, "There is no god." This is consistent with his predecessor Adolf Hitler's religious views. *Unlike his other known doppelgängers, the Oliver of Earth-X apparently never had feelings for the Laurel of his Earth. Behind the scenes *The premise of a version of an iconic, heroic character being raised on a Nazi-controlled Earth to follow Nazi doctrine, thus becoming a new champion for the Nazi ideal and Führer was previously explored in DC's Earth-X comics in the form of Overman (the Nazi-aligned version of Superman). Like Overman, Oliver was thrown into despair from the death of Overgirl (albeit the grief of a man losing his wife instead of his cloned "cousin"). **"[[w:c:dc:Dark Arrow|'Dark Arrow']]" was an identity taken up by Hannibal Bates/Everyman when he copied the looks of Oliver Queen, partnered up with Cupid, and sported a grey version of Green Arrow's suit. **Currently, there is no known counterpart of Oliver Queen on Earth-X, though this character's design resembles that of the New 52 Earth-2 version of Connor Hawke. Category:Humans Category:People from Earth-X Category:Members of Schutzstaffel Category:Breachers Category:Oliver Queen Category:Alternate realities Category:Doppelgängers